


Day One

by theproletariatdontdeservecake



Series: 100-word MTG Drabbles [5]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: (You know what I mean), Drabble, Gen, Gideon means well but Jace is never getting swole, He'll probably quit next week, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100, although (in my head) Jace is doing it to keep up with Lili, another story where nobody bumps uglies, don't talk to me about endorphins, i can get those from food, working out sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theproletariatdontdeservecake/pseuds/theproletariatdontdeservecake
Summary: Jace finally gives in and lets Gideon train him.





	Day One

“Come on, just three more!” Gideon yelled.

Under the barbell, Jace strained through gritted teeth. “ _One.”_

“That’s it! Two more! Then sit-ups!”

“ _Sit-ups?”_  he whined. “But we just did those!”

Gideon grinned and lifted his shirt, exposing a glorious set of abs. “You want these?”

Jace scowled, pushed, and grunted. “ _TWO_ ,” he managed, before his arms started wobbling.

Massive hands gripped the bar and helped guide it into its slot.

Jace sat up, wheezing.

Gideon laughed, clapped his friend on the back, and almost knocked him over. “It gets easier, I promise.”

Jace didn’t even have the strength to reply.

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm going to start working out." -Everyone, on the first week of every new year
> 
> Ok, time to cheat my wordcount:
> 
> I feel like when Jace and Liliana are in the bedroom, Jace will sometimes, in the excitement of the moment, try positions that he can't physically pull off. 
> 
> Liliana pokes fun at him for it because even if she thinks it's cute, it's still fun to make fun of him... especially because she knows that's why he works out.


End file.
